


Re: Live

by Cavalierious



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalierious/pseuds/Cavalierious
Summary: Snowboarding lost its color the day his father died.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 8





	Re: Live

**Author's Note:**

> First Sk8 Fic and I'm excited!

He’s beautiful and he doesn’t even know it. 

Handsome not because he has statuesque features, or that his burnished red hair gleams in the sunlight. It’s because his eyes shine at the mere mention of skateboarding. The way that he bounces on the balls of his feet when he thinks of it. Everything else forgotten as he talks of rails and stairs, and how he needs to readjust the wheels on his board soon. 

It’s enviable, Langa thinks as he looks at Reki. He wishes that he could wear such devotion so clearly on his sleeve.

It isn’t that he hasn’t found love in skateboarding. He feels more alive than he has in a long while, probably. But it’s hard to skate about town and not think of the snow. Of boarding through it, kicking up ice-cold dust. How it would sting against his face.

Snowboarding lost its color the day his father died. 

Skating is invigorating in a way that Langa thought he’d nearly forgotten. The way his heart pumps as he speeds down the street. When he crests high through the air, his board flipping underneath his feet. The pounding in his core when he hits a land well. 

But it means nothing if Reki isn’t there. 

It’s not so dissimilar to the days of his past. The slopes of Canada felt empty without someone to share them with. It’s no different here, on these streets in Okinawa as he speeds along the asphalt hunkered low to the ground. 

Langa finds that his love for the sport lies in others. At first, in his father, and now with Reki. In the way that he helps him, in the way that he builds his boards. 

In the way that he calls his name during late-night beefs, his hands curled around his mouth to make sure that he’s heard. 

Langa enjoys the wind on his face but only if it’s being shared. 

“Hey, you okay there?”

Langa blinks out of his daydream. Reki’s regarding him, head cocked to the side, arms thrown behind it. 

This boy is special, Langa thinks. He’s the reason that he feels things again. It’s been a long time since he’s wanted that. 

“Yeah,” says Langa. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

He thinks he will be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/_Cavalierious_)


End file.
